


Una nueva familia

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Su padre tendría a los bebes de su tio Steve, y si bíen Grace estaba encantada con la idea de ser hermana mayor otra vez, Charlie no estaba abordo con la noticía.Despues de todo, el no quiere compartír a su Danno.





	1. Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de hawaii 5-0 no me pertenecen...
> 
> Espero disfruten esto :)

Danny y Steve llevaban diez años de ser los mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo, ambos se encontraban en casa del moreno descansando de un largo día lleno de papeleo.

Están sentados frente al televisor tomandose una cerveza y viendo un juego comodamente uno junto al otro, Steve agarra un poco de valor para confesarle a su amigo su mayor secreto.

"Danno.."

"¿Hmm?"

"Quiero decirte algo amigo"

"Esta bien, dime"

"Danno..." tomo una pausa tratando de acomodar sus ideas "Eres la persona más especial e importante en mi vida, con el pasar de los años me has demostrado ser alguien digno de confianza y muy leal. Aprecio mucho que eres de las pocas personas que nunca me ha mentido porque tú siempre me dices la verdad a pesar de que duela. Al pasar de los años poco a poco te fuiste metiendo a mi corazón atravesando todos los muros que puse para evitar salír lastimado nuevamente, pero tú lograste cruzar esos muros y te estableciste en mi corazón junto con tus bellos hijos que los amo como si ellos fueran mis propios hijos."

"Steve..." susurro el rubio.

"Danno... Te amo... estoy tan enamorado de tí que no puedo guardar más lo que siento, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo sepa cuanto te amo. Quiero que seas mío así como ser tuyo, quiero vivir contigo hasta que seamos viejitos y arrugados, quiero tener una vida contigo en donde te pueda abrazar y besar con libertad"

"Steve... yo también te amo, me gustas muchisimo" se rio un poco.

"¿Porque te ries?"

"Porque yo pensaba confesarme pero me has ganado"

"¿Y como planeabas hacerlo?"

"Pensaba en ir a nadar contigo mañana, hacer panqueques y desayunar en el lanai, mientras me pongo a decirte cuanto te amo. Me enamore de tí desde hace mucho tiempo pero había callado porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y dejaras de ser mi amigo"

"Nunca podría dejar de ser tu amigo Danno"

"Y por eso estoy muy agradecido"

Se quedaron un momento viendose a los ojos, acercandose lentamente para darse un beso. Empezó tentativimente casí tímido, poco a poco comenzó a subír de intencidad.

El beso se volvio sucio, metiendo la lengua y raspando sus dientes. Steve llevo sus labios al cuello del rubio besando, chupando y mordiendo cada parte que podía.

"Ahhh.... Steve...."

Ahora el moreno se encontraba chupando el lobulo de la oreja y Danny se deshacía en el, siendo un punto sensible en su cuerpo no paraba de gemír. Se subío al regazo de su amigo moviendo las caderas suavemente para crear fricción en sus entrepiernas.

"Aahhh.." gimieron los dos al sentír placer cuando sus pollas se tocaron.

Steve se levanto del sillón llevandose a Danny junto con el, haciendo que el más bajo enrede sus piernas en su cintura y poco a poco los lleva a su habitación sin poder  dejar de besarse. Cuando llegó a su recamara colocó al rubio en su cama mientras lo desvestía lo más rapido que podía, se desvistío colocandose arriba de su amigo lamiendole el pecho hasta llegar a un pezón metiendolo en su boca y succionandolo un poco, acariciandolo y mordiendolo para ocacionar esos deliciosos gemidos que el rubio hacía.

"Nnggg... Steve... ahhh"

Steve estaba encantado de descubrir que su pareja era muy sensible en sus pezones, el cuello y el lobulo de las orejas, ya quiere averiguar que tan sensible será cuando lo esté preparando para su gran polla. El moreno se colocó frente al miembro del más bajo acariciandolo un poco y llevando la punta a su boca, empezando a chupar y pasar su lengua por la cabeza.

"Nnnggg... si" gimio extaciado Danny, pues era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una mamada, Rachel nunca quiso hacerlo pues siempre le decía que no se lo merecía y que el es quien le debía de dar placer a ella y no al reves.

El comandate llevó la polla de su amigo lo más profundo que podía sacandole un gritito de placer a su amigo. Se puso lubricante en sus dedos para acercalos a la entrada de Danny y masajeando un poco alrededor.

"E-espera... Steve..." jadeo el rubio.

"¿Qué paso Danno?"

"Y-yo nunca he hecho esto" confesó poniendose un poco rojo.

"Nnggg.... Danno.. no te imaginas lo que me  haces al decirme eso"

"Hmm.. ¿es malo?"

"Al contrarío cariño es algo muy bueno, tu no te preocupes solo trata de relajarte que yo te cuidaré muy bien"

"Bueno"

Steve llevó su dedo a la entrada de Danny metiendolo lentamente, al mismo tiempo se puso a chuparle la polla otra vez para distraerlo un poco, el moreno se sentía tan privilegiado de corromper el cuerpo de su amigo. Metío un segundo dedo buscando el punto dulce que hará gritar a su amante.

"AAHH!!! SII... has eso otra vez"

"Con gusto bebe" sonrío traviesamente el moreno.

Cuando por fin metío sus tres dedos el se encontraba tan ansioso, se embarró de lubricante y rozó su polla contra la entrada del más pequeño. Al principio sintío como Danny se tensó pero poco a poco se relajó con las atenciones que le dedicaba a los pezones del rubio, entro lo más lento que pudo deteniendose un momento, sacando y volviendo a meter.

Cuando se enterró completamente se quedó quieto esperando a que su compañero se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Danny estaba agradecido de que Steve estaba siendo tan amable con el, se encontraba un poco asustado al principio pero ahora se sentía seguro y completamente exitado.

"Ya te puedes mover Steve"

"Dime si te duele cariño, no quiero lastimarte" el moreno empezó a moverse lentamente.

"Oh Dios..." exclamaba el rubio por todas las sensaciones que sentía.

Steve comenzó a aumentar poco a poco la velocidad haciendo que el rubio se retorciera debajo de el y gimiera fuertemente, que estaba seguro que sus vecinos escucharían.

"M-más... S-steve más r-rapido"

Y Steve obedecío cogiendolo como animal en celo, exitandose al sentir como su amigo le clababa sus uñas en la espalda.

"S-steve... yo... yo..." Danny no pudo terminar de hablar pues se corrío fuertemente sin siquiera haber sido tocado de su polla.

"Oh Dios... nena... Aggghh" Steve se vino dentro de Danny llenandolo con su semilla un poco sorprendido de lograr que su amigo tuviera un orgasmo sin nececidad de acariciar su pene. El moreno se agacho para reclamar la boca del rubio.

"Steve... esto... esto... fue... increible.... nena" comento Danny entre besos.

"Dios... bebe eres tan sensible" Steve se rio un poco el ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su compañero.

"Y-yo no s-sabía que era así de sensible"

"De verdad" pregunta el Seal asombrado.

"Bueno... la verdad solo he estado con Rachel.... a ella no le gustaba darme placer ni las caricias despues del sexo o en un dia normal, yo.... n-no me toque en ningún momento porque no se sentía bien. Siempre pensé que cuando me casara descubriria junto con mi pareja todo lo que nos pudiera exitar y las nuevas experiencias que podríamos crear juntos pero yo nunca imagine que el sexo se pudiera sentír tan bien, Rachel no me dejaba tocarla mucho y por lo general ella siempre estaba a cargo en el dormitorio. Esa fue la razón por la que quiso divorciarse .... nunca la pude satisfacer como ella esperaba"

"Oh Danno.." le dijo con el corazón dolido por su amigo, quería matar a Rachel por ser tan insensible con un ser tan lleno de amor y devoción pero sobre todo tan inocente como el rubio. Habílmente Steve los volteo haciendo que Danny quede encima de el todavía con su polla enterrada en su culo y lo abrazó fuertemente "eres increible bebe, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Rachel es una perra por no valorar tu pureza tan bella, tu no te preocupes cariño yo te voy a mimar y tocar para descubrir las reacciones que tendrá tu cuerpo bajo mi toque, me hace tan malditamente feliz el saber que nadie más te ha tocado de la manera en que yo lo hago y lo haré."

Danny escondio su rostro en el cuello del marín soltando unas pocas lagrimas, pues nunca le habían tratado con tanta devoción como Steve lo estaba haciendo. A pesar que a Rachel nunca le gustó ser apapachada, a el le encantaba ser abrazado y acariciado. El pensó que lo tendría con su ex pero nunca fue posible, el lo intentó de muchas maneras para abrazarse a su mujer pero ella lo rechazaba dejandolo dolido por su actitud. Rachel siempre le dijo que era muy empalagoso y que eso era muy fastidioso, el trató de cambiar pero le fue imposible hacer eso. Por eso fue tan feliz cuando nacío Grace, porque ella siempre recibía tan abiertamente y con entusiasmo todo el amor que tenía para dar.

"Te amo tanto Danno"

"También te amo Steve"

Se empezarón a besar tiernamente y poco a poco se volvieron a exitar y el moreno volvío a penetrar al rubio descubriendo nuevos lugares donde podía encender a su compañero.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche estuvieron demostrandose cuanto se amaban y el Seal le demostraba al detective diferentes posiciones que le daban abundante placer, el rubio se dejaba llevar sumisamente por Steve. Amando cada segundo del acto sexual del que ambos participaban.

Despues de varias rondas ambos se encontraban exaustos y decidieron abrazarse, acurrucarses, acariciandose y diciendose dulces palabras, cayendo rapidamente en un dulce sueño.


	2. ¿Gemelos?

En la mañana siguiente Danny puede sentir en su cuerpo la evidencia de lo que sucedió la noche anterior y se sonroja fuertemente al recordar todo lo que el y Steve hicieron. No puede creer todo lo que le confeso a su pareja, se siente un poco avergonzado al respecto y no sabe que hacer.

Se queda acostado encima del moreno que le esta acariciando dulce mente la espalda y el se acurruca lo más cerca que puede de su amigo.

"Hey Danno, buenos días" dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Steve... buenos días" susurra Danny sin atreverse a mirar la cara de Steve.

Steve solo frunce el ceño ante el comportamiento de su amigo, no entiende porque Danny no lo mira a la cara y eso le preocupa.

"¿Danno... estas bien? ¿No te has arrepentido de nada verdad?"

"¿Que? Por supuesto que no" Danny miró un poco asustado a Steve por lo que le preguntaba.

"Entonces ¿porque no querías mirarme a los ojos?" Steve solo vio cono el rubio se sonrojaba hasta su cuello y le causo ternura cuando se tapo su cara.

"Y-yo solo.... umm.... solo me dio un poco de vergüenza"

"¿Porque?" Pregunto dulcemente.

"Umm.... n-nuestra charla de anoche...."

"Oh.." Steve suavizo su rostro sonriendo un poco mientras besaba los labios de su novio "Danno... no te avergüences por ello, hablo muy en serio cuando te dije que juntos descubriremos todas las cosas que te gusten y que te causa placer, así mismo tu descubrirás esas cosas de mi cariño" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y bajaba su mano a ese hermoso trasero.

"P-pero... no tengo mucha e-experiencia"

"No te preocupes por ello cariño, la experiencia la ganaremos juntos" le dijo mientras metía su mano entre las nalgas del rubio y acariciaba esa entrada abusada por el.

"Ahhh... Steve..."

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto el moreno mientras jugaba con la entrada de Danny que se encontraba un poco abierta por sus actividades nocturnas.

"Hhmmm..."

Steve siguió metiendo sus dedos para estirar al rubio, se untó un poco de lubricante en su polla y poco a poco penetro al más bajo.

"Ahh... Steve..."

"Shhhh.... tranquilo se pondrá bien"

"Nngg... d-duele" gimió Danny,

"Shhhh.... ya esta bebe.... shhh"

Ambos se quedaron quietos esperando que el más bajo se acostumbrara al tamaño del Seal, mientras Danny se escondía un poco en el cuello del moreno. Steve besaba el cuello del rubio y dejaba una marcas que lograban hacer que su Danno gimiera y se estremeciera, causándole placer con esos pequeños movimientos.

"Cuando estés listo cariño te empiezas a mover, tu llevaras el ritmo"

"Steve..." dijo un poco nervioso.

"Tranquilo bebe, lo harás bien"

El rubio sonrió y se movió un poco experimentando las nuevas sensaciones, gimió cuando sentía que el pene de Steve rozaba su próstata y se estremecía. Su compañero le estaba chupando sus pezones y Danny no sabía que hacer, si pegarse a esa boca o mecerse más en la polla que estaba en su culo.

"Nnngggg... Steve... aahhh" Steve los voltio quedando el arriba de Danny "AAHHH!!! SII!!!! STEEEEEVVVEE NNNGGG....."

"Dios Danno... te sientes increíble"

Steve levantó las piernas del rubio admirando como entraba y salia su polla de ese magnifico trasero. El moreno podía sentir temblando a su compañero y sabía que estaba cerca, el aumento la velocidad viendo como salía el semen de su amigo embarrando su pecho y al sentir como las paredes internas de Danny le apretaban no pudo evitar venirse en el interior del más bajo.

"Oh nena... amo tu trasero... y te amo a ti demasiado..." Steve se rio ante el sonrojo y la mirada avergonzada del rubio.

"Steve... basta.."

"Te amo.. eres tan lindo cuando te ves avergonzado"

"Humm" Danny solo miro avergonzado hacía otro lado mientras Steve lo abrazaba y besaba su rostro tiernamente.

"Ven aquí Danno" lo jaló hasta posicionarlo en su regazo y lo abrazaba cariñosamente "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.... te amo cariño"

"Te amo también" le contesto el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

"Vamos.. es hora de alistarnos para ir al trabajo bebe"

"Uugg.. Steve estoy cansado... me duele todo"

"Tranquilo amor, si hay algún caso te quedaras en la oficina"

"P-pero.." dijo un poco cabizbajo

"Oye bebe.. tranquilo, lo sugiero para que no te esfuerces y no te lastimes de más por lo que hemos hecho cariño"

"Oh"

"Es para tu comodidad, se que sentarse será un poco incomodo y no se diga caminar"

Danny solo se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Marín, quien solo sonrió como un estúpido enamorado por lo tierno que es su amigo. Todavía no entiende como Rachel dejó ir a semejante hombre, pero el va a aprovechar el error de esa mujer y amará con todas sus fuerzas a su hermoso Danno.

Ambos se alistaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el rubio siendo el más lento de los dos porque estaba adolorido. Cuando llegaron al cuartel Danny caminaba algo gracioso y lentamente hacía su oficina, retorciéndose cada cuantos segundos en su silla.

Los primos se preguntaban que habrá pasado con su compañero y se acercaron para preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba.

"Danny ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Por supuesto, ¿porque lo preguntan?"

"Bueno, te estas retorciendo en tu silla y asiendo muecas como si te doliera estar sentado o moverte"

"Umm.. b-bueno... y-yo..." no sabía que responder y podía sentir su rostro sonrojándose.

"Hey ¿que pasa chicos?" Pregunto Steve al ver a los primos en la oficina de Danny y ver a su amante avergonzado.

"Solo queremos saber si Danny se siente bien, hace muecas cada pocos segundos y se retuerce a cada rato"

Steve voltio a ver a Danny quien se puso más rojo mirando a todos lados buscando donde esconderse. El moreno lo jaló y lo beso delante de los primos sacandole un gemido a su compañero.

"Nnggg.. Stevee... basta" ocultó su rostro en el pecho del Marín.

"Oh.. ooohhh ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo una Kono muy sonriente "me debes 100 dólares primo"

"Ugg... ¿no pudieron esperarse un mes más? Por su culpa perdí la apuesta"

"Pero muchas felicidades a ambos" kono se rio un momento para luego poner una cara traviesa "y no seas tan salvaje con Danny jefe"

"Es verdad Steve, lo puedes romper"

Los tres morenos soltaron una carcajada mientras que el rubio solo gemía avergonzado por esta situación. 

La relación entre los dos amigos no cambió mucho en el trabajo, pues antes de tener un noviazgo su relación en el ambiente laboral era muy afectuosa. Esto no cambio ahora que ya eran pareja, simplemente ahora ya no se contenían de demostrar su amor frente a otras personas cuando no había ningún caso en que trabajar.

Cuando le dijeron a lo hijos del rubio ambos estaban muy felices al respecto y emocionados porque al fin podían ser la familia que tanto anhelaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Danny se encontraba muy feliz y trataba de ignorar las nauseas que traía desde hace una semana, no quería preocupar a su pareja por lo que trataba de ocultarlo. Cuando ya llevaba dos semanas sin dejar de vomitar todo lo que comía, se preocupo pensando lo peor.

Así que pidió permiso a Steve y fue al médico para checarse, rechazó la compañía de Steve pues últimamente tenían mucho trabajo y no quería distraerlo con futuras enfermedades. Estuvo un rato en la sala de espera hasta que dijeron su nombre.

"Daniel Williams por favor pase al consultorio dos, el médico lo está esperando"

"Gracias" Danny entró nerviosamente al consultorio sentándose frente al médico.

"Buenos días Sr. Williams"

"Buenos días, soy detective, pero llámeme Danny"

"De acuerdo Danny, llámame Josh"

"Esta bien"

"Dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae hoy a mi consultorio?"

"Bueno me he sentido un poco mal"

"Mhmm, ¿y qué síntomas tienes?"

"Bueno... ya llevo al rededor de tres semanas y media vomitando, he sentido vértigo y mareos. Me he sentido muy cansado y con sueño, hmm también he sentido muy sensible mis pezones" cuando dijo esto ultimo Danny se sonrojo, bajando un poco la cabeza.

"Hmm... interesante"

"¿Interesante?"

"De acuerdo... vamos a tomar una muestra de sangre y orina para detectar cualquier cosa, solo tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle"

"Esta bien"

"¿Los olores son tolerables o...?"

"Dios no... últimamente no puedo oler ciertos alimentos porque inmediatamente me dan nausea y termino vomitando"

"Mmhhmm.... ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre recientemente?"

"Um... ¿qué..?" Dijo un poco avergonzado por lo que el Médico le estaba preguntando.

"Oh perdona si son muy incomodas las preguntas, pero son necesarias para deducir el diagnostico"

"Oh... b-bien..." contesto nerviosamente "s-si, recientemente he comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales"

"Hmm... ¿desde cuando?" Dijo el doctor mientras seguía anotando cosas en su libreta.

"Umm al rededor de un mes" 

"¿Han usado protección al momento de penetrar?"

Danny se sonrojó ante la pregunta del doctor Josh, la verdad es que el no quería responder eso porque le daba pena. Pero podría ser algo muy importante, así que de todos modos respondió.

"N-no"

"Hmm..."

"¿E-es.. esta algo mal Doctor Josh?"

"Tengo mis sospechas de algo"

"Umm ¿pero es malo?"

"Si es lo que pienso no es nada malo, al contrarío sería algo hermoso. Sin embargo primero vamos a tomarte una muestra de sangre y en una hora aproximadamente estarán listos y también te haremos un ultrasonido"

"¿Ultrasonido?"

"Así es detective, la enfermera entrará a tomarle la muestra"

El doctor lo deja solo mientras la enfermera le saca sangre y se sienta a esperar sus resultados. Después de una hora lo vuelven a llamar, pero entra en una habitación diferente y se sienta para escuchar los resultados del doctor.

"De acuerdo detective, he averiguado que es lo que sucede con usted"

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó ansiosamente.

"Muchas felicidades usted está embarazado"

"¿qué?"

"Tendrá un bebe"

"P-pero... como.."

"Estoy seguro que usted sabe como se crean los bebes detective"

"Eso es imposible" dijo asombrado el rubio.

"Usted sabe que hay hombres que se pueden embarazar ¿verdad?"

"Si pero... me dijeron que yo no era de esos, en mi familia no hay antecedentes de que los hombres puedan tener hijos"

"¿No te hicieron la prueba?"

"Como en mi familia no hay antecedentes no lo vieron necesario, además ese día yo estaba enfermo de neumonía y no pude asistir a la escuela"

"Pues usted será la excepción, porque al parecer puedes crear vida"

"Oh Dios..."

"Le vamos a hacer un ultrasonido, si puede acostarse aquí y desabrocharse la camisa y los pantalones para descubrir su vientre por favor"

Danny todavía en shock hace lo que el médico le pide sin cuestionar y mira fijamente la pantalla. Escucha como le dicen que estará frío el gel, se sobresalta un poco pero pronto puede ver una mancha en la pantalla y todo se vuelve real, el será papá por tercera vez, el tendrá el bebe de Steve.

"Es... es mi bebe" susurra sorprendido.

"Wow"

"¿Qué es, sucede algo malo?"

"Para nada detective, su felicidad se acaba de multiplicar"

"¿Qué?"

"Tendrás gemelos"

Danny empieza a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo y espera de todo corazón que Steve también esté igual de feliz que el. El médico le da una receta para sus vitaminas y ácido folico, no sabe como llegó a casa pero el empieza a preparar la cena para su novio y darle la grandiosa noticia.

Cuando Steve llega a su hogar se encuentra un poco preocupado por su pareja, pues le pidió el resto del día libre y le dijo que quería hablar con el. Al abrir la puerta es golpeado con un delicioso olor y se dirige a la cocina donde ve a su novio sirviendo la cena.

"Hola amor"

"Hey Danno, ¿todo bien?"

"Si cariño, ven comamos primero"

Cenan espaguetis con albóndigas y charlan de todo y nada, una vez terminado de cenar y lavar los platos se dirigen a la sala. Danny les sirve jugo de manzana y se sientan juntos.

"Steve te tengo una noticia"

"Dime"

"Yo se que no hemos hablado al respecto pero realmente espero que te pongas muy feliz así como yo me siento, por favor no te vayas a enojar porque realmente es algo bueno y...."

"Danno, Danno, Danno tranquilo, haber respira para mi" el rubio lo hizo lo que le pidió "eso es cariño, ¿ya estas más tranquilo?" Cuando su novio movió la cabeza afirmativamente continuo "bien, ahora dime cual es noticia. Te prometo que no me enojare contigo"

"Esta bien... esta bien... aquí va, hoy fui al médico porque me sentía mal y me hicieron unos estudios y resultó que estoy embarazado" dijo entusiasmado

"Oh bien no fue nada mal... espera ¿qué?"

"Vamos hacer padres Steve"

"Wow" Danny empezó a quitar su sonrisa por la reacción de su pareja.

"Oh... no te gustó la idea ¿verdad?.... Esta bien no te preocupes yo puedo cuidarlos y no es necesario que te sientas obligado a cumplir, yo solo puedo con esto y...."

"Shhhh calla un momento cariño" Steve estaba en Shock pues no sabía que su Danno podía tener hijos "¿porque nunca me dijiste que podías quedar embarazado?"

"Umm... yo no sabía"

"Bien.. bien... esta bien.. tendremos un bebe"

"Umm algo así si"

"Wow... ¿un bebe?"

"Um... bueno técnicamente serán dos... tendré gemelos"

"¿Gemelos?"

"Si, tu súper esperma me embarazó de gemelos"

Steve empezó a sonreír como idiota mientras veía la eco grafía que le enseñaba Danny y repetía cada cinco segundos que tendrían gemelos.

"¿Steve?" Pregunto el rubio cuando vio llorar al Seal.

"Danno no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, seremos papás"

"Si" 

"Sere padre... Danno seremos padres... Te amo teamoteamoteamoteamo" le dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente.

"Entonces.. ¿no estas enojado?"

"Por supuesto que no cariño, esto es lo más hermoso que me puedes dar"

"Te amo" sollozo el rubio.

"Te amo más"

Se comenzaron a besar y abrazarse mientras se demostraban cuanto se amaban. El Seal cargo a su pareja y la llevo al piso de arriba e hicieron el amor durante horas para demostrar cuan feliz estaban con la noticia. 

Ya muy entrada la noche Danny dormía plácidamente abrazado de su novio, mientras Steve solo lo miraba dormir con una gran sonrisa y repitiendo 'gemelos' mientras acariciaba el vientre de su pareja.


	3. ¿Gordo? No..... Sexy

Cuando supieron que iban a hacer padres, no quisieron decirlo de inmediato. Ellos prefirieron esperar a que por lo menos Danny tuviera cuatro meses de embarazo.

Al principio nadie les creía cuando les decían que serían padres, todos pensaban que era una broma por parte del Seal y el detective. Danny cumplió cuatro meses y ya comenzaba a mostrar una gran barriga que no podía ser oculta por su ropa holgada por lo tanto los demás amigos y familiares les creyeron y trataban de hacer las cosas mejor para Danny, y el no pudo con eso y se hecho a llorar.

"¿Danno... qué sucede cariño?" Steve llegó a abrazarlo por detrás mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el vientre del más bajo.

"S-soy f-feo, me veo h-horrible todo gordo y no p-puedo hacer n-nada"

"Te ves muy bien amor, no llores cariño además todavia puedes hacer muchas cosas" lo abrazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello, chupando y mordiendo insistentemente para dejar una gran marca.

"Ahh.."suspiro el rubio "pero ya n-no puedo s-salir al c-campo"

"Es por tu bien y el de los bebes, además Tani y Junior me acompañan"

"Ellos son como tu, no te detienen en las locuras que haces, y me sigo viendo gordo"

"Eres hermoso bebe" agarro una mano del más bajo y la metió en sus pantalones "¿puedes sentir esto cariño?"

"S-si"

"Esto es lo que me provocas todo el tiempo, eres tan sexy que quiero follarte en todos lados, en el auto, en mi escritorio, la computadora central, los armarios, en el estacionamiento" poco a poco bajo su mano por el vientre de Danny para agarrar su miembro y masajearlo, tocaba todo los puntos que sabía que volverían loco a su pareja. 

Siguió besando cada parte del cuerpo de su amante hasta que llego a sus nalgas, las amasó un momento dejando ligeros mordiscos en cada una. Separo las nalgas para descubrir el agujero de su novio y se acerco para chupar y lamer la rosada entrada.

Danny por su parte no dejaba de gemir, Steve lo estaba excitando demasiado con todas sus caricias. Casi se viene, cuando su compañero empezó a chupar su pequeño agujero con tanto entusiasmo. Recargo sus manos a un lado del espejo y no podía dejar de temblar por el placer que sentía, de pronto sintió como Steve metía su lengua y eso fue todo para Danny ya no pudo resistir.

"S-steve... NNNGGGG... AAAHHHH...."gimió ruidosamente mientras salpicaba semen frente al espejo. "S-steve..."

"Shhhh.... lo hiciste bien cariño... eres tan sensible.... que no te imaginas cuan caliente me pones por eso" Steve agarro el lubricante y comenzó a untarlo en el trasero de Danny metiendo sus dedos para terminar de abrirlo "te amo tanto.... me haces tan feliz" se pegó a la espalda del rubio agarrándole el pecho con una mano y con la otra dirigió su polla al agujero de su novio.

"Aahhh... S-steve..."

"Shhh.... tranquilo"

"S-sobre e-estimulación"

"Te amo, lo haremos lento"

Y Steve se movió lentamente, evitando deliberadamente la próstata de Danny para no sobrecargarlo. Le encantaba escuchar todos los gemidos que hacía su novio, jugaba insistentemente con esos pequeños pezones y chupando el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Nggg... m-más..." Steve sonrío ante el pedido del rubio y aumento la velocidad mientras acariciaba lentamente la polla de su pareja.

Danny no paraba de gemir por todas las caricias que el moreno le daba y empezó a temblar de nuevo, una señal de que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Steve agarro sus caderas y empezó a embestir rápidamente, golpeando insistentemente su próstata ocasionándole exagerado placer y haciéndole gritar. 

"Ahh... S-teve... nngg.. y-yo.. me... ven.. ahhhh..." por segunda vez se corrió fuertemente salpicando su vientre y espejo.

"Nggg.... Danno..." Steve también se corrió cuando sintió las paredes del rubio apretándole, derramando con entusiasmo su semilla.

El moreno los acostó a ambos en la cama, poniendo a Danny recargado en el para que su panza quedará en su cuerpo y su cabeza en el hombro. 

Tiempo después se levantaron y se ducharon, Steve ayudó a vestir a Danny, con ropa de vestir amoldada a su estado que le compró solo para verlo sonreír.

"Gracias Steve... te amo" le dijo todo sonrojado y lleno de alegría.

"Te amo también"

"Pero sigue sin gustarme que Tani y Junior te acompañen, los estas haciendo igual a Kono"

"Tani es igual a ti cariño, no deja de gritarme por las cosas que hago y Kono tiene a Chin para calmarla"

"Bueno"

Salieron al trabajo tranquilamente, al llegar cada quien se fue a su oficina a hacer el papeleo. Sus compañeros le traían comida chatarra a Danny cada vez que podían y el rubio estaba encantado de la vida.

Cuando sus hijos se enteraron Grace se puso muy feliz pero Charlie no dijo nada, simplemente miro a sus padres y se encogió de hombros.

Danny estaba preocupado por esa reacción pero Rachel le decía que era normal que todavía no dijera nada porque esta procesando la idea de tener más hermanos.

El rubio acepto eso sin cuestionarla y se fue a su casa con Steve para contarle la reacción de sus hijos, a pesar de que le dijeron que no se preocupara. El no podía evitarlo y solamente esperaba que Charlie no se pusiera muy celoso cuando los gemelos nacieran.

Conforme los meses pasaban Danny a penas se podía mover, todo el tiempo andaba muy cansado y de malhumor. Se sentía obeso y para nada atractivo, Steve siempre lo convencía de lo contrario pero con su panza ni siquiera podía moverse libremente.

Se miraba en el espejo mientras sostenía su enorme vientre, por un lado estaba feliz porque llevaba dos vidas dentro de el y por el otro se sentía triste porque engordo mucho.

 

"Cariño ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Soy gordo Steve, no entiendo que es lo que me miras"

"¿Gordo? No.. no eres gordo... eres... eres sexy"

"Lo dices solo porque me quieres hacer sentir bien"

"Cariño dame tu mano" Steve espero a que su pareja le diera la mano para dirigirla a su entrepierna "cada vez que te veo, me pones tan caliente que tengo que ir varias veces al baño para ocuparme de esto" le dijo mientras apretaba su erección con la mano de Danny viendo el hermoso sonrojo que empezaba a cubrir su rostro.

"Oh... ahí es donde desapareces en el trabajo" lo dijo como afirmación mientras seguía amasando el bulto de su compañero.

"S-si... me excitas tanto... que lo único que pienso.... es en follarte frente a todos... ahhh...."

"¿Te enciende que este embarazado?"

"S-si... el saber... que y-yo... p-puse... en ti a esos bebes... me p-pone duro... t-todo el t-tiempo ahhh... Danno..." no aguanto más y se corrió en sus pantalones, se recargo un poco en Danny para sostenerse .

"Dios Steve.. ¿qué hice para merecerte?"

"Siendo tu mismo me cautivaste y enamoraste como no tienes idea, cada día le doy gracias a Dios por permitirme tenerte"

"Te amo"

"Te amo más"

"Tonto" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Pero soy tu tonto"

Se besaron un poco más mientras Steve dirigía casualmente a Danny hacía la cama para acostarlo y comenzar a chuparle la polla, sintiéndose feliz de poder ser la persona que le causa tanto placer a su rubio hermoso. Cuando Danny le aviso que estaba cerca, Steve chupo con mucho entusiasmo hasta hacerlo llegar y tragarse todo lo que su pareja le daba.

"Steve.... te amo"

"Yo también cariño, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir con el doctor para checar lo de la cesárea"

"Hmm... por supuesto bebe" Ambos se abrazaron cayendo profundamente en un sueño relajado y satisfecho.


	4. No los quiero

Cuando se acerco la fecha de la cesárea, Steve y Danny se encontraban muy nerviosos. Alistaron la maleta con dos semanas de anticipación y la revisaban todos los días para verificar que tenían todo.

Faltaban dos días para que internaran a Danny y se encontraban muy tranquilos durmiendo plácidamente. De pronto el rubio se despierta sobresaltado por un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

"Ooouuuhh!!! Maldición.... duele" miro a su pareja y lo despertó para ir al hospital "Steve.. oye.... ANIMAL DESPIERTA!!!"

"Aaaahhh!!!"

"Cariño, debemos de ir al hospital"

"¿qué, porque?"

"Porqu... aaagggggg... JODER!!!! D-duele"

El Seal se levanto bruscamente y hecho todo lo que necesitaría al carro, regreso por su pareja ayudándolo a bajar lo más rápido que podía. Subió al rubio con dificultad al coche y manejo como alma que lleva al diablo para llegar lo más rápido al hospital.

Steve grito por ayuda y rápidamente se acercaron con una camilla llevándose a Danny lejos de el, el lleno rápidamente los papeles que le pedían y fue tras el rubio. 

"Steve.. t-tengo miedo"

"Shhh.... tranquilo amor... todo saldrá bien cariño, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Por supuesto cariño"

Los llevaron al quirófano y Steve sostuvo la mano de Danny todo el tiempo mientras esperaban a sus hijos por nacer. El moreno no sabe cuanto tiempo se tardó todo, simplemente vio como sacaban a los bebes y cuando le permitieron cortar el cordón se puso muy pálido pero de todos modos lo hizo. Le dieron uno de los bebes para que se lo pusiera a Danny y este pudiera verlo, una vez que entrego al bebe a la enfermera no pudo evitar desmayarse con la visión de ver las entrañas de su pareja. 

"¿Doctor?¿Que le paso a mi compañero?"

"Umm.... se desmayo detective"

Danny quiso reír pues según su pareja el era una persona ruda que no se desmayaba por nada del mundo.

"Un Seal mi culo"

Cuando Steve despertó de nuevo y recordó lo que paso, para el fue algo horrible el tener que ver como una tripa conectaba a sus hijos con el estomago de su pareja, según el doctor es el cordón por donde comen los bebes. Esa vista no fue muy agradable de ver eso fue demasiado para el así que una vez estuvo su bebe seguro se desmayo en medio del quirófano.

Una hora después lo llevaron a la habitación en donde el rubio se encontraba dormido, rápidamente mando mensajes a sus amigos para que vinieran al hospital a conocer a sus bebes. 

Paso una hora y comenzaron a llegar las visitas, todos se amontonaron en el cuarto. Esperaron hasta que el rubio se despertó y los miro a todos sonriendo, estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a los dos novatos en el hospital con el. No puede negar que eso lo puso muy feliz pues rápidamente ellos se habían convertido en ohana.

"Hey chicos"

"Danny" exclamaron todos.

"¿Como te encuentras?"

"Me siento cansado y como si hubieran jugado con mis entrañas"

Todos soltaron una risita excepto el Seal que se puso un poco pálido al recordar que tuvo que cortar un 'cordón' que para el nunca dejara de ser una tripa. 

"Aunque aquí mi amigo Seal se desmayo cuando nacieron los gemelos" y eso acrecentó más la risa en la habitación.

"Basta ya, eso fue algo muy traumatizante para su información" y eso solo ocasiono más risa.

"Si claro, un Seal que ha visto de todo se desmaya al ver como sacan a sus bebes, jajajaja un Seal mi culo eso es lo que es" dijo Lou riéndose de ver avergonzado a su jefe.

"Entonces... ¿que fueron las criaturas?" Pregunto Chin cambiando de tema.

"Un niño y una niña" sonrió orgullosamente el Seal.

"¿Ya pensaron en como los van a llamar?"

"La verdad tenemos varios nombres en una lista, sin embargo todavía no nos decidimos por uno" respondió el moreno

"Tienen que hacerlo rápido porque no podemos llamarlos bebes o niño todo el tiempo"

"Lose"

"En realidad yo he pensado en unos"

"Oh.. ¿en cuales Danno?"

"Jhon Elián McGarrett-Williams y Alanah Elianne McGarret-Williams"

"Danny..." susurro "son perfectos"

"¿E-en serio t-te gustan?"

"Me encantan cariño"

Steve se inclino rosando suavemente sus labios y llevando una de sus manos a su cara para acariciar la mejilla de Danny, el beso poco a poco va tomando intensidad hasta que oyen que alguien se aclara la garganta y se separan rápidamente.

"No es que no me guste verlos tan cariñosos el uno con el otro porque me encanta verlos... pero quiero conocer a los gemelos 5-0"

"Por favor Kono, no les digas así"

"Y no seas tan pervertida Kono" dijo Steve  poco sonrojado

"Aww pero Danny" hizo un puchero batiendo sus pestañas "Jefe eso es imposible, con tus arranques de posesividad y su casi sexo en todos lados es imposible no verlos"

"Eso es verdad, además es una vista estupenda" dijo Tani con una mirada coqueta ocasionando sonrojos al rubio.

"No Kono, estoy de acuerdo con Danny y no les dirás así y no tienen permitido ver a Danno desnudo, solo yo tengo ese privilegio"

"Ash... bien jefe lo que digas"

"Aunque no verlo será difícil, puesto que tu siempre tratas de arrancarle la ropa en cualquier oportunidad" Tani levanto el puño y lo choco con Kono al ver la reacción celosa de Steve.

"Animal, ya vez lo que provocas. Ya no dejare que te acerques a mi en el trabajo"

"Pero Danno... tu tienes la culpa por usar esa ropa tan provocativa"

"Bien, esa no es conversación para tener frente a los niños señores mejor hay que enfocarnos en los pequeños bebes"

"Bien dicho Lou,  Kono hizo una pregunta válida chicos... cuando podemos ver a los gemelos"

"Justo ahora" comento Steve.

"Hola buenos dias soy Ailin y vengo a dejar a estas criaturas, cualquier problema puede locaizarme con el boton de emergencia"

"Aww pero que lindos"

"¿Puedo cargarlos?" Pregunto Kono ansiosamente

"Primo tranquilizate"

"Ay pero quiero cargarlos"

"Claro Kono cárgalos"

"Si" levanto el puño al aire felizmente.

"¿No será algo confuso con los nombres de los gemelos?"

"¿Porque lo sería?" Pregunto Steve desconcertado

"Pues tienen cierto parecido en la pronunciación, solo digo que se pueden confundir"

"Eso es cierto Adam, pero igual podemos decirle Eli a la pequeña aunque tienen dos nombres no veo porque abría confusión"

"¿Cuando vienen Charlie y Grace?"

"No tardan en llegar"

"Dannoo"

"Monoo"

"Danno no me digas así"

"Lo siento cariño pero siempre serás mi monito"

"Lo que sea" camino y agarro a uno de sus hermanos "son hermosos, los amo"

"¿Grace donde esta Charlie?"

"Hmm.... estaba a mi lado cuando iba entrando"

Steve salió de la habitación buscando a Charlie, lo ve sentado en la esquina todo cabizbajo.

"Hey campeón ¿Qué pasa?¿Porque no entras?"

Charlie solo se encogió de hombros y continuo mirando hacia otro lado, ignorando los intentos de Steve para que vaya adentro.

"Charlie... tu padre esta preguntando por ti, el quiere verte"

"Bien" el niño se levanto y entro a la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama con su padre.

"Hola pequeño te extrañe"

"Yo también Danno"

"¿Que pasa cariño? ¿No estas emocionado por conocer a tus hermanos?"

"No"

"¿Qué?"

Todos al ver la pequeña discusión que empezaba fueron saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a la nueva familia.

"No los quiero"

"Charlie...."

"No Danno, yo no quiero a mis hermanos los odio"

"Charlie no digas eso, es hermoso tener un hermano"

"Callate Grace, yo no quiero hermanos ni siquiera quiero estar aquí" dijo con enojo el niño "tu y mamá me obligaron a venir para ver a los mugrosos bebes"

"Charlie amigo tranquilizate"

"Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí"

"Esta bien amigo" Danny jaló a Charlie y lo abrazó fuertemente "te amo hijo y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, eres importante para mi" le dio un beso en la frente y le dolió que su hijo no le dijera que lo amaba o lo quería de vuelta, quería llorar pero se trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"Danny...."

"Esta bien Steve, llama a Rachel para que venga por el"

"Pero..."

"Steve solo hazlo por favor"

"Bien"

"Ojalá nunca hayas tenidos a esos bebes Danno, no me gustan los odio no quiero que sean mis hermanos nunca"

"Charlie... no digas eso, se que es difícil este nuevo suceso pero esto no hará que dejemos de amarte" susurro Danny con voz ronca.

"No digas eso hermano, no seas tan malcriado y disculpate con papá" 

"No... es la verdad Grace, ya ni siquiera les importa nada más que esos bebes"

"Que estés celoso no quiere decir que actúes como un idiota y lastimes los sentimientos de nuestro padre, el y el tío Steve han sido increíbles con nosotros dos para que vengas a decir eso, no es justo"

"Justo es que no me obliguen a venir aquí, ya no quiero estar con Danno lo odio"

Grace se movió y levanto la mano para pegarle una bofetada a su hermano pues no soportaba que insultara a su padre que ha dado todo lo que hay en su corazón sin pedirles nada a cambio como para que venga un mocoso a insultarlo y hacerlo cuestionarse y aislarse de sus hijos.

"GRACE NO!" Se detuvo ante el grito de su padre y al ver que se atravesaba en su camino.

"Uuggg..."

"Papá!! ¿Esta bien? Lo siento lo siento"

"Hmmm... s-si e-estoy b-bien"

"Oh Dios estas sangrando"

Grace ignoró lo que le decía su padre y fue por la enfermera que los saco de la habitación en lo que volvían a coser los puntos, mientras esperaban llegó Steve a su lado preguntando que paso.

"Discutimos los tres y papá se lastimo, es mi culpa que esté herido"

"No digas eso Gracie, solo fue un accidente"

"Hmm.. lo que sea"

"Grace, Charlie ¿todo esta bien?"

"Si mami ya me quiero ir a casa por favor"

"Pero Charlie pensé que te gustaría estar con tu padre"

"No y no quiero hablar más de el"

"Bien, vamos hija"

"Si madre"

Steve vio a los tres irse, estaba muy triste ante la reacción de Charlie. Danny estará triste los próximos días y no sabe como solucionar las cosas. Cuando la enfermera le da permiso de entrar, ve a su novio todo cabizbajo y deprimido ante la situación.

"Danny... ¿estas bien?"

"Steve.... ¿y si no estamos listos? ¿que pasa si esto es un error y lastimamos más a nuestros niños? ¿que pasa si Charlie nunca quier a sus hermanos? Steve no se que hacer"

"Shhhh" lo silencia mientras se acerca para besar sus labios. "Todo estará bien mi vida, no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso"

Después de eso Steve dejo que Danny llorara durante dos horas pues entendía que lo que Charlie le dijo lo lastimo profundamente a pesar de que trate de aparentar y diga que no le ocasiona dolor las palabras, la verdad es que esta agonizando ante lo dicho por el niño.

Danny estaba tan deprimido que empezó a descuidar su alimentación y los doctores estaban preocupados al respecto, Steve prácticamente obligaba al rubio a desayunar, comer y cenar. Estaba preocupado por su pareja, porque no ha sido el mismo desde la discusión con Charlie.

Después de unas semanas Danny por fin fue dado de alta y Steve fue responsable de su salud, por lo cual se encargó de alimentarlo en todo momento para recuperar el peso perdido. Steve estaba pensando en que hacer para arreglar la situación de sus hijos adoptivos hasta que se le ocurrió un plan que esperaba que solucionara las cosas entre Danny y Charlie.


	5. La Charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen un poco la demora, estaba un poco en conflicto si debía de continuar esta historia, debido a que encontré en una pagina que esta publicando trabajos míos y de otros autores de wattpad sin nuestro consentimiento, pero decidí acabar esto para no dejar un trabajo sin terminar.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que nacieron los gemelos y Danny ya no se encontraba deprimido, tal vez un poco triste. Eso fue gracias a su hija y Steve que lo ayudaron mucho y al psicólogo que fue a ver, pudo entender que su hijo estaba celoso de los nuevos integrantes de su familia y por eso actuaba de esa manera.

Steve quería hablar con Charlie y tenia que dárselo al niño por evitar durante cinco meses la conversación, los primeros dos meses no se quedaban mucho en casa porque los gemelos eran muy pequeños y Rachel no quería que tuvieran que cuidar a otro niño. Además Danny no podía moverse mucho debido a la herida de la cesárea y no podría jugar mucho con Charlie y Steve a pesar de que trataba de pasar tiempo con el nunca hubo una oportunidad para tener esa charla.

Luego durante los próximos cinco meses Charlie entro a tantas actividades como podía para evitar estar cerca de ellos, cuando se llegaba a quedar Danny trataba de hablar con el pero solo surgían gritos por parte del menor. El rubio simplemente dejo de intentarlo y solo iba a visitarlo en casa de Rachel, por lo cual dejo a Steve para que hablara con su hijo y le hiciera entender que todavía era amado.

El moreno podía decir que Danny estaba en un mejor lugar pero todavía le dolía el comportamiento de su hijo.

Grace fue genial con ellos, cuido a sus hermanos y les ayudo en casa cuando se quedaba con ellos. Actualmente ella se fue a Inglaterra con su madre y Charlie durante tres meses, no quería irse pero sabe que tiene que pasar tiempo con su progenitora a pesar de que no quiere hacerlo.

Cuando volvieron de Inglaterra Rachel los llevo a la casa de Steve para que se quedaran con ellos, ahora les tocaba cuidarlos y quería que su hijo se llevara bien con Jhon y Eli. Steve aprovecho para ir a la habitación con Charlie y hablar con el.

"Hola campeón ¿como te fue en el viaje?"

"Muy bien tío Steve, no quería regresar me divertí mucho"

"Me alegro que te divertiste amigo, pero tenemos que hablar"

"Hmm esta bien" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Danno te extraña amigo, desde que los gemelos nacieron ya no quisiste pasar tiempo aquí con nosotros. En cambio tu padre iba a casa de tu madre para verte y eso no es bueno cariño"

"Pero..."

"Mira se que los cambios son difíciles y enterarte de pronto que ya no seras solo tu, sino que ahora tendrás hermanos, es algo grande"

"Hmm si"

"Lo entiendo Charlie, cuando yo tenia cinco años supe que iba a tener una hermana. Al principio no estaba muy contento con la idea y me enoje mucho porque sentía que mis padres ya no me iban querer, pero después me di cuenta que no es así" guardo silencio un momento para luego continuar hablando "un día mi padre me llevo a caminar a las montañas y me dijo que ahora yo tenia nuevas responsabilidades y era cuidar de mi hermana, al principio no quería aceptarlo pero luego me dijo que tener a alguien con a quien acudir en cualquier momento y que no te juzgara es hermoso, y eso solo lo encuentras con tus hermanos, claro puedes llegar a tener amigos que puedan ser de esa manera pero el amor de un hermano es único. Ahora están pequeños pero pronto crecerán y tu seras su guía, ellos acudirán a ti para que los ayudes en algún problema o simplemente cuando ellos no quieran decirnos algo a nosotros acudirán a ti porque eres su hermano mayor y sabrán que tu siempre los puedes proteger y ayudar"

"Lo siento"

"Entiendo que estabas celoso pero ya han pasado 10 meses y tu Danno se siente muy triste de que tu no quieras a tus hermanitos"

"Entonces porque no me lo dijo el"

"Porque tiene miedo de que si te habla al respecto lo puedas odiar, Danny ya intento decírtelo pero tu siempre lo ignorabas y te ponías a gritar, el no quiere obligarte a hacer cosas que tu no quieres hacer y como te niegas a pasar tiempo con tus hermanos tu padre trata de evitarte esa incomodidad hasta que yo pudiera hablar contigo. Tristemente esta charla tomo demasiado tiempo debido a que siempre nos evitabas a como diera lugar"

"P-pero Danno no le teme a nada"

"¿porque piensas eso pequeño?"

"Porque el es fuerte y valiente y la mejor persona del mundo"

"Danno es eso pero también tiene miedos, incluso yo tengo miedos"

"Pero eres superseal" se quedo sin aliento.

"Si, lo soy pero a pesar de eso yo también puedo sentir miedo"

"Wow"

"Se que te puede sorprender, pero todos los adultos le temen a algo y eso es normal"

"¿De verdad?"

"Así es pequeño pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Te hubiera gustado que Grace no te tratara bien?"

"No"

"¿Te imaginas a Grace ignorándote y no pasando tiempo contigo solo porque no quiere tener un hermano?¿Te sentirías bien si ella dijera que no te quiere?¿que le dijera a tu mamá que te regalara solo porque ella estaba celosa y no te quería cerca?"

"¿Te imaginas a Grace ignorandote y no pasando tiempo contigo solo porque no quiere tener un hermano?¿Te sentirias bien si ella dijera que no te quiere?¿que le dijera a tu mamá que te regalara solo porque ella estaba celosa y no te queria cerca?"

"No me gustaría que ella dijera eso"

"Ahora imagina lo que sentimos tu padre y yo cuando dices que no quieres a tus hermanos"

"¿Te sientes triste y enojado?"

"Si, un poco de los dos. Danno se siente más triste que enojado y a veces se pregunta si fue bueno haber tenido a tus hermanitos"

"¿Porque?" Pregunto un poco asustado de que su padre estuviese preguntándose eso.

"Porque siente que solo ha causado dolor a quienes lo rodean con nuestros bebes"

Charlie se queda en silencio un ratito procesando lo que Steve le dice y se pone triste al pensar que ha lastimado mucho a su padre a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

"Lo siento" dice un poco lloroso.

"No hay problema amigo, te perdono" le dijo abrazándolo "pero tienes que disculparte con tu padre"

"Si, ¿puedo ir ahora?"

"Por supuesto, esta en nuestra habitación"

Steve camina detrás de Charlie observando como entra lentamente a su habitación viendo a Danny en la pequeña terraza, duda un poco y luego ve como camina despacio hasta llegar con su padre.

"Danno..."

"Hey Charlie" Danny se sienta limpiándose rápidamente sus lagrimas "¿estas bien amigo?"

"Si" mira nerviosamente a su padre que estaba llorando y se siente tan mal el ser causante de todo eso "lo siento Danno" no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas cuando lo dijo.

"¿Porque?"

"Yo.... por decir que no quería a mis hermanos, lo siento mucho"

"Ven aquí bebe" Danny lo jala y lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede "te amo mucho y nunca dudes de eso. Eres lo más importante en mi vida junto con tus hermanos"

"P-perdóname D-danno"

"Te perdono hijo, nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que algo como esto afecte el amor que siento por ti"

"¿Nunca dejaras de amarme?"

"Nunca cariño, se que en estos meses no te prestamos la misma atención que siempre, pero los gemelos eran muy pequeños y necesitaban más cuidados. Pero eso no hará que dejemos de amarte bebe, simplemente pensamos que eres lo suficientemente independiente para no necesitarnos todo el tiempo y que algunas cosas las podrías hacer por tu cuenta"

"Yo estaba celoso porque les prestabas más atención a mis hermanitos"

"Se que si bebe, ahora ya están más grandes, podemos hacer más cosas y no estamos tan cansados ahora"

"¿Puedo conocerlos verdad?"

"Por supuesto, les hablo de ti todo el tiempo y les enseño una foto tuya para que te reconozcan"

Danny cargo a Charlie y se acercaron al cuarto de Elián y Eli, cuando entraron los bebes los miraron y sonrieron un poco.

"Hola mis amores, miren quien vino a visitarlos" Charlie se rio al ver como los bebes balbuceaban y alzaban sus bracitos

"Hola mis amores, miren quien vino a visitarlos" Charlie se rio al ver como los bebes balbuceaban y alzaban sus brazos.

"Hola, soy Charlie su hermano mayor"

"ali... ali.."

"Danno quiere decir mi nombre" dijo Charlie entusiasmado.

Danny estaba feliz porque su hijo por fin entendió que no debía de estar celoso, de pronto sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

"Es una hermosa imagen viéndolo jugar con los enanos"

"Steve... no les digas así, pero si es una hermosa imagen"

"¿Como te sientes bebe?"

"Estoy feliz Steve, nuestros hijos ya se quieren"

Steve solo abrazo a su pareja limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas y sonrió porque Danny lo incluye como padre de Grace y Charlie. Ciertamente el los considera suyos también y se siente conmovido de que su novio lo incluya en esa parte de su vida.

En poco rato Grace se les une siendo abrazada por Danny mientras observan a los tres niños jugar en el piso, ahora todo estará bien.


	6. Un buen día.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron dos años Steve y Danny se sorprendieron al ver que Charlie les traía un regalo a Elián y Eli, cuando vieron los trajes que escogió el niño no pudieron resistirse y se los pusieron.

Se miraban tan lindos con sus trajes de el monstruo come galletas y cuando salieron a recoger el pastel Grace tenia a los gemelos sentados con un traste lleno de galletas.

Danny solo se rio y les tomo una foto, amaba como los ojos de sus hijos cambiaban de acuerdo al color de la ropa que traían puesto, justo como los ojos de su padre Steve. Danny miraba lleno de alegría a Charlie que desde que Steve hablo con el se volvió el mejor hermano que podía ser y eso lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de el.

"Grace deja de darle dulces a tus hermanos"

"Pero papá Steve, a ellos les encanta"

"Exactamente por eso te lo digo, luego no van a parar de comer dulces como su Danno"

"Escuche eso animal"

"Pero así te amo Danno, todo comelon de cosas dulces"

"Hum... yo no soy comelon" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Si lo eres Danno"

"Grace de que lado estas, se supone que debes estar de mi lado" la chica solo se rio y se fue con los pequeños.

"No te preocupes Danno, así te amamos"

"Steve yo no como tanto dulce"

"Ummm.... Danno comes mucho dulce pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudo a quemar la grasa que tienes de más" dijo Steve ocasionando un sonrojo en Danny por el tipo de 'ejercicio' que harían.

Decoraron la casa para festejar el cumpleaños de los gemelos, todo se miraba muy hermoso y ambos padres se sentían felices de festejar un segundo año con sus hijos.

Había muchos niños corriendo por la casa y en la playa, Steve se encargo de cuidar a los que estaban en el mar y Danny vigilaba a los que estaban en el patio jugando.

"Ya es hora de comer ¿quien tiene hambre?"

"Yooooo" se escuchaba el grito de todos.

"Vengan a sentarse que ya esta la comida"

Danny sirvió los hotdogs a los niños mientras Kono y Tani cargaban a los gemelos. A partir de ahí fue todo un escándalo con la piñata y la hora de abrir los regalos.

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, Steve y Danny estaban agotados de tanto limpiar, fueron a recostar a sus cuatro hijos y luego se fueron a su habitación.

"Fue un excelente día Danno"

"Si lo fue"

"Charlie se volvió sobre protector con Elián y Eli"

"Si, lo note"

"Supongo que el se encargara de espantar a sus futuros novios y novias"

"Stevee... todavía están muy chiquitos para que andes pensando en que tendrán novio o novia, ellos no tienen permitido tener pareja hasta los 30 años"

"Danno relajate, lo mismo decías de Grace y mírala ahora, el hijo de Lou es su novio y tu lo aceptaste muy bien"

"Si.... claro...."

"Que le dijiste Danno" pregunto Steve con sospecha.

"Puede que le dijera que se como ocultar un cuerpo por si lastimaba a mi bebe, y que podría cortarle las pelotas si le llegaba a hacer daño"

"Solo tu Danno"

Se acerco y beso el cuello del rubio escuchando los suspiros que daba, pronto encontró ese lugar que vuelve loco a su amante y se aprovecho besándolo y marcándolo libremente.

"Steve..."

"Dios... como te amo... necesito follarte bebe"

"Si... follame"

Y Steve no tardo en cumplir esa orden, lo hizo con gusto y entusiasmo. Utilizo el cuerpo del rubio a su antojo y lo dejo agotado.

Se fueron a dormir ya muy entrada la noche, esperando ansiosamente el día siguiente porque se irisan como familia a la playa y Steve trataría de enseñarle a los gemelos a nadar. A pesar de que Danny le decía que eran muy pequeños al Seal no le importaba.

Se levantaron a las ocho de la mañana a preparar todo y lo seis subieron a la camioneta de Steve, estuvieron al rededor de una hora viajando hasta llegar a una playa alejada de los turistas.

Rápidamente bajaron las cosas y armaron la sombra para luego irse a meter al agua. Danny solo observo desde la zona en que se instalaron, se divirtió mucho viendo a los gemelos reír en el agua y al final decidió acompañarlos para disfrutar del momento con toda su familia.

Steve enjuago a sus hijos y los cambiaron para dejarlos jugar un rato en la arena junta con Charlie y Grace, quienes trataban de construir un castillo de arena.

Danny sonrió y saco su cámara para fotografiar el momento cuando Elián besa la frente de su hermana, mientras trata de abrazarla.

Danny sonrio y saco su camara para fotografiar el momento cuando Elián besa la frente de su hermana, mientras trata de abrazarla

"Aaaww míralos Steve son tan hermosos"

"Que tiernos, Elián va a ser muy sobre protector con Eli cuando sean más grandes"

"Si lo será"

"Te amo Danno"

"Te amo también"

"Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia, la verdad nunca pensé que esto fuera posible y espero en un futuro acrecentar esta familia"

"Steve..." se le quebró la voz al decir el nombre del moreno.

"No llores Danno"

"L-lo siento... es que lo que me dijiste fue hermoso"

"Ven acá" Steve abrazo a su Danno y pronto dos pequeñitos se unieron al abrazo familiar.

"Yo también quiero un abrazo"

"Yo también"

Charlie y Grace se unen formando una hermosa imagen familiar, donde se puede apreciar el amor que zumban a kilómetros. Pasan el resto de la tarde en la playa hasta que empieza a anochecer.

"Es hora de irnos"

"Claro papá Steve"

Steve se siente orgulloso cada vez que escucha que lo llaman papá, esta ansioso por escuchar a sus bebes decir papá por primera vez. Pero todavía no se ha dado el momento.

Mientras iban de regreso a casa, los gemelos iban jugando con Danny que los hacia reir cada pocos segundos.

"Da-dan... Danno" dijo Elianne

"Steve... "dijo Danno"

"Danno"

"Dijeron Danno papá" exclamo Charlie emocionado.

"P-pa... p-papá"

"Oh Dios, Elián dilo de nuevo cariño" dijo Steve muy emocionado.

"Papá... papá.... Danno.." decían los gemelos

Ambos hombres estaban tan felices que cuando llegaro a casa llenaron de besos a sus hijos que seguían diciendo 'Danno' y 'papá', Grace grababa el momento mientras Charlie presumía que los bebes dijeron primero su nombre y se reía cuando Steve y Danny finjian estar celosos de eso.

Grace estaba feliz de ver a toda su familia contenta, después de todo el drama familiar súper triste, por fin obtienen su final feliz. Aunque espera que esta felicidad nunca se agote.

"Bien mis niños es hora de ir a dormir"

"Aaahh... Danno apenas son las nueve"

"Lo siento Grace pero mañana es día de escuela y tienes que dormir temprano"

"Lo mismo va para ti Charlie"

"Papa, Danno.. todavía es temprano"

"Lo sentimos cachorro, pero debes dormir"

"Uuggg.... bien" beso a su hermanitos en la frente, se despidió de Grace y sus padre, y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar.

"Buenas noches padres"

"Noche mono"

"Noche Grace"

Steve y Danny durmieron a los gemelos y se fueron a acostar muy felices por escuchar al fin a sus hijos decirles papas o en caso de Danny ser llamado Danno.


	7. Chapter 7

Desde que Steve habló con Charlie, el se volvió muy protector de los gemelos. A pesar de que les llevaba 9 años se volvió muy unido a ellos, se encargo de cuidarlos y enseñarles cosas nuevas.

Se sentía muy contento de que sus padres no permitieron que su comportamiento causara división en la familia, porque si eso hubiese pasado, sería algo horrible y su padre se hubiese muerto de tristeza.

Charlie quería ser como sus padres para proteger a los demás, quiere que estén orgulloso de el y el quiere dar honor a la familia. Después de esa charla que tubo con su papá, le hizo darse cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo y lo insensible que fue con su Danno. Desde esa vez juro proteger a sus hermanitos y hermana mayor sin importar el costo que le pueda llevar.

Conforme los gemelos crecían, se iban volviendo cada vez más apegados a Charlie y el les ayudo cuando estaban siendo molestados en la escuela, se juntaron para planear travesuras y volver locos a sus padres.

Ahora, el teniendo sus 18 años cumplió su sueño de convertirse en policía y quizás en unos años ya que gane experiencia, podría convertirse en un detective como su padre y lograr ser parte de 5-0.

Hoy es su graduación de la academia y desde su posición puede ver a su familia en primera fila, se siente tan feliz de haber llegado hasta este momento y espera poder llegar hacer un excelente agente de la ley como lo fueron sus dos padres.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, vio a dos pequeños correr hacia el felicitándolo con un enorme abrazo que el correspondió encantado.

"Charlie, Charlie muchas felicidades hermano"

"Gracias Jhonny-boy"

"No me digas así tonto, llámame Elián"

"Pero tu nombre también es Jhon"

"Pero me gusta más Elián"

"Ahora serás un gran policía como nuestros papás"

"Así es Eli"

"Te amamos hermano" dijeron los gemelos.

"Yo los amo también, ahora déjenme tomarles una foto porque vienen muy guapos"

"Bueno"

Charlie les tomo una foto para poner de fondo de pantalla pues salieron muy hermosos y los quiere presumir a sus compañeros.

"Charlie"

"!Papá¡!Danno¡"

"Felicidades cariño"

"Gracias papá" sonrío grandemente Charlie "Danno ¿porque lloras? No llores" dijo un poco preocupado.

"Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo cachorro"

"Dannooo no me digas así"

"Pero eres mi cachorrito cariño y estoy tan orgulloso" lo dijo mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas.

"Paapá dile algo"

"Lo siento enano ya sabes como es Danno de sensible, además las hormonas lo hacen mucho más sensible de lo normal"

"Oh esta bien... espera ¿que?"

"!!Tendremos otro hermano¡¡" gritaron los gemelos entusiasmados.

"Oh wow" Charlie se quedó en shock por unos minutos pues se impresiono con la noticia de sus padres.

"Steve creo que rompimos a nuestro cachorro"

"¿Charlie estas bien?"

"Felicidades" grito Charlie mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

"Vamos a tomarnos una foto para guardar este momento"

"Papá, iremos con tia Kono adiós" y así los gemelos se fueron corriendo.

"Niños.... bueno vamos a tomarnos una foto nosotros tres.

Grace miro como sus padres le decían a Charlie que tendrían otro hermano y se acomodaban para tomarse una foto, ella les tomo otra foto mientras estaban distraídos y se acerco a ellos.

Grace miro como sus padres le decían a Charlie que tendrían otro hermano y se acomodaban para tomarse una foto, ella les tomo otra foto mientras estaban distraidos y se acerco a ellos

"Hermanito felicidades"

"Gracias Gracie"

"¿Ya supiste que seremos hermanos otra vez?"

"Si ya me dijeron"

"Danno ponte con Charie para tomarles una foto"

"Esta bien monito" Grace solo puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la foto.

"Bueno, vamos por sus hermanos y luego a festejar la graduación de mi enano favorito"

"Bueno, vamos por sus hermanos y luego a festejar la graduación de mi enano favorito"

"Papá deja de decirme enano"

Se rieron y fueron a buscar a los gemelos para irse a comer, Charlie estaba muy feliz por estar rodeado de su familia en este evento tan importante. Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche los gemelos se fueron con Grace a casa de Rachel porque saldrían de viaje a disneyland y Danny no tenía corazón para negar esa salida, Charlie se fue a un departamento pues quería empezar a vivir solo.

Steve y Danny estaban solos en la casa y se sentaron a ver una película en el sofá, estaban acurrucados y Steve poco a poco llevo su mano al muslo del rubio acariciándolo lentamente.

"Steve..." suspiro Danny

"Danno..."

Se acerco y comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja del más bajo ocasionándole pequeños gemidos, Steve seguía asombrado porque después de diez años juntos su Danno no dejaba de ser sensible en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo y con el embarazo esa sensibilidad se incremento.

Se quitaron la ropa aventando la al piso, Steve voltio a su pareja y lo comenzó a preparar mientras se regocijaba de todos los gemidos y gritos que salían de su hermoso rubio. Saco sus dedos y los reemplazó con su polla, tomando un vaivén intenso.

Danny gritaba por más y Steve cumplía gustosamente, el moreno pego la espalda de su compañero a su pecho llevando su mano a los pezones del rubio y con su otra mano empezaba a acariciar la polla del más bajo.

"S-steve... nnggg...."

"V-ven por mi Danno"

"Aahhh..." Grito Danny cuando su orgasmo llegó.

Estaban tan metidos el uno con el otro que no escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

"OH POR DIOS PAPÁ"

"NNGGG.. DANNOO..." llegó Steve que voltio su rostro hacia la puerta para ver quien había gritado e interrumpido este dulce momento.

"OH DIOS VOY A VOMITAR... MIS OJOS... MIS OJOS SE QUEMAN... ¿QUE LES PASA? ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN TENIENDO SEXO EN EL SOFÁ?" Gritaba mientras tapaba sus ojos.

"CHARLIE" gritaron ambos padres mientras trataban de cubrirse sus zonas intimas.

"Calmate, ve a la cocina déjanos cambiarnos y podremos hablar"

"Uugg bien papá"

Steve y Danny se empezaron a reír mientras se vestían ayudándose mutuamente, Danny se sentía avergonzado de que su hijo los hubiese visto teniendo sexo.

Se sentaron en la cocina y los tres se estaban viendo esperando a que alguien rompa el tenso silencio en el que habían caído.

"¿Porque estaban teniendo sexo en el sillón?¿no les da vergüenza o más bien no tienen la descendencia de parecer descubiertos?"

"Bueno eso es tu culpa enano, tu dijiste que te ibas a tu nuevo hogar y nosotros teníamos la casa sola por lo cual Danno y yo podemos tener sexo donde queramos."

"Eso no es mi culpa"

"Lo siento mucho por lo que tuviste que ver, pero se supone que no vendrías hijo"

"Aggg... por lo menos prométanme que no lo volverán hacer, que esta será la primera y la ultima vez que tendrán sexo en un lugar común de la casa"

Ambos se quedaron callados ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de su hijo.

"Por favor díganme que no han tenido sexo en ningún otro lugar de la casa"

"Umm..." Danny se puso rojo pues no podía decirle a su hijo eso porque ellos habían marcado la casa con su esencia.

"Charlie..."

"No, no no no nononono ¿Papá que les produce para hacer eso?¿Danno es que a ti no te da vergüenza que te vean desnudo y con papá haciéndote eso?"

"Se llama penetrar Charlie"

"YO SE ESO PAPÁ" Steve trato de ocultar su sonrisa ante los gritos de su hijo.

"Calmate, mejor dinos para que volviste"

"Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo este trauma que me han causado, solo vine por unos papeles que olvide y que voy a ocupar mañana pero nunca imagine ver a mis padres teniendo sexo y desparramando sus fluidos por todo el sofá"

"Lo siento Charlie"

"Ugg Danno creí que te había pasado algo por el grito que soltaste"

"Umm... bueno.... yo...." Danny se volvió rojo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Steve.

"Charlie, ya basta. Se cuan incomodo y molesto es encontrar a tus padres teniendo sexo pero no es para que te pongas a reclamar, cuando tu tengas a tu pareja vas a entender lo que Danno y yo hacemos y cuando tengas hijos vas a entender porque disfrutar de una casa que no vas a esperar ser interrumpido en cualquier momento."

"Bien, lo siento"

"Esta bien"

"¿Los papeles son para meter en HPD?" Pregunto Danny desde el pecho de Steve

"Si, ya mañana empiezo a trabajar ahí"

"Me alegro, estoy tan orgulloso de ti"

"Estamos orgullosos de ti"

"Gracias, los amo"

"Te amamos"

"Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia"

"Gracias a ti, por querer formar parte de ella"

Los tres sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo para demostrar su amor y felicidad, hasta que Charlie se puso tenso y se alejo rápidamente dejando confundido a los padres.

"Iiiuuuuggg iug iug echh... asco asco asco"

"Umm... ¿Charlie que te pasa?"

"Me abrazaron con todos sus fluidos encima ay no que asco y sus manos que estaban quien sabe donde" corrió rápidamente y entro al baño a vomitar mientras escuchaba la risa de sus padres.

"De acuerdo Steve ya no tendremos sexo en el sofá"

"Esta bien, pero en la mesa si, eso no pienso dejarlo."

"Esta bien"

"Vamos a arriba, nos duchamos y nos vamos a dormir"

"Me parece un buen plan"

Después de checar que Charlie estaba bien, subieron a su habitación para bañarse y luego irse a dormir contentos por la bonita familia que tienen y tendrán en un futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y este es el final mis amigos, gracias por leer :)


End file.
